La Otra Petrova
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Atrapada por Klaus en el apartamento de Alaric, Katherine sabe que su única manera de salir de allí es contactar con Yana. Hace muchos años que no se ven, pero a pesar de sus lazos con los Mikaelson, sabe que su hermana mayor siempre hará lo que pueda por salvarla. Incluso ir en contra de su propio cuñado. Al fin y al cabo, las hermanas Petrova siempre se tienen la una a la otra.
1. PRÓLOGO

Menudas ganas tenía de empezar esto... Yana (la previamente conocida en mi mente como Ganna) es un personaje que lleva conmigo muchos años, tal vez desde que se supo que Katherine tenía una hermana. El caso es que esta no es la hermana que se ve en cuando Katherine está dando a luz, sino otra, mayor que ambas, que no estaba ya con ellas cuando Katherine se quedó embarazada. Un poco de contexto, nada más.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Bienvenidos al TVDverso" del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries.

**#PALABRAS: 1,248.**

* * *

**LA OTRA PETROVA**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**LOS BOSQUES SON PELIGROSOS**

_Bulgaria, marzo de 1487_

Llovía a cántaros. La joven avanzaba lo más rápido que podía a través del bosque, en la dirección en la que, estaba casi segura, estaba su casa. No podía correr mucho. El barro y las ramas caídas la ralentizaban mucho, y las pesadas faldas también se interponían en su camino. Pero ella seguía corriendo. Tendría que haber hecho caso de su madre, que le había advertido de la tormenta que llegaría. Su madre nunca se equivocaba con sus predicciones sobre el tiempo. Pero la joven había querido salir. Disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba de libertad.

Tenía ya dieciocho años, y no duraría mucho más tiempo como mujer soltera. Pronto su padre querría casarla con alguien, y se vería atrapada en un matrimonio con alguien a quien no quería y, probablemente, embarazada de sus hijos. Lo tenía ya asumido, y sin embargo, conforme iban pasando las semanas su humor había ido empeorando. Ella era muy feliz en aquellos momentos. Sus mejores amigas eran sus dos hermanas menores, y pasaba con ellas todos sus días, contándose cotilleos y explorando los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo en el que vivían. Era feliz.

En cierto modo, volver en ese momento a su casa le parecía una metáfora; en el bosque, a pesar de la lluvia y del frío, se sentía libre, alegre. Cuando volviera, sentiría de nuevo las invisibles cadenas que su padre siempre colocaba en las extremidades de sus tres hijas. Pero no le quedaba otra. Si no volvía, se arriesgaba a que la tormenta empeorara todavía más, y dentro de poco el frío le dificultaría demasiado el avance. Así que era ahora o nunca.

Se detuvo al escuchar una rama romperse a sus espaldas. Se giró, pero no vio a nadie, ni nada fuera de lo común. Si se paraba a pensarlo, tenía que habérselo imaginado; era imposible que, con lo mucho que estaba lloviendo, la madera estuviera lo suficientemente dura como para chasquear al romperse. Se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo. Tenía que respirar hondo y seguir corriendo.

Eso hizo. El camino fue complicándose cada vez más. Estaba tardando mucho en llegar a casa, y empezó a temer haberse perdido. Eso sí sería un problema. En circunstancias normales, se enorgullecía de ser capaz de volver a su casa desde cualquier lugar de aquellos bosques, pero ahora mismo, con el viento, el barro y la lluvia, apenas veía unos pasos por delante de ella, y todos los árboles parecían idénticos. Si se había perdido, lo más probable era que nadie la fuera a encontrar… al menos en vida.

Un relámpago iluminó repentinamente el camino frente a ella. Había algo ahí, una sombra. La muchacha gritó, dando varios pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente. Chocó contra algo duro y cálido, claramente un cuerpo, un cuerpo de hombre. Lo más lógico hubiera sido girarse, tal vez fuera algún conocido, o incluso su padre, que había salido a buscarla. Pero estaba aterrorizada, y solo podía pensar en que estaba en peligro. Así que dejó que su mente actuara de manera automática, y salió corriendo, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde.

Cada vez que un nuevo relámpago iluminaba la zona frente a ella le parecía ver una sombra cada vez más terrorífica. Parecía un demonio, algo sacado de una leyenda, o de las historias que le contaba su abuela de pequeña. Cuando veía a una de aquellas figuras giraba y corría en otra dirección, por lo que pronto no tuvo ni idea de hacia dónde tenía que ir para volver a casa. Pero siguió corriendo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se detenía, su cuerpo se enfriaría, y aquello sí que resultaría mortal. Por lo menos, mientras siguiera corriendo, mantendría un mínimo de calor corporal.

La próxima vez que chocó contra algo, sintió miedo. Era el mismo algo, el mismo hombre. Estaba segura. Y era un hombre peligroso, un hombre al que no le importaba si ella moría. Un hombre que incluso disfrutaría viendo su muerte. Y supo todo aquello viéndole solo la espalda.

Era un hombre alto, bastante más que ella. También era musculoso, más de lo que ella acostumbraba a ver, incluso a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de guardias cuando estaba en su casa. Su pelo era más claro que el de ella, y a pesar de lo mucho que llovía no estaba ni la mitad de mojado que el de la chica.

Y entonces el hombre se giró. La muchacha estaba totalmente segura de no haber visto a un hombre tan guapo en su vida. No había un solo rasgo en la cara de aquel hombre que no fuera perfecta, desde sus cejas hasta su barbilla. Sus ojos, castaños, la miraban de tal manera que la hacían sentirse pequeña. Y sus labios…

La muchacha pestañeó, intentando salir de su ensoñación. No le fue fácil; aquel hombre parecía haberla hechizado. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a centrar la mirada en él, el hombre sonreía, y le tendió una mano.

−Parece que necesita ayuda. ¿Vive en el pueblo cerca de aquí?

La chica asintió, pero no tomó su mano. Aquello no estaría bien, su padre nunca lo permitiría. El chico sonrió al ver su reticencia, y bajó la mano sin molestarse.

−Los bosques son peligrosos, y mucho más cuando hay tormentas. Si quiere, yo la puedo proteger hasta llegar al pueblo.

De nuevo, asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se quitó la capa y se la colocó por los hombros, y entonces la muchacha se dio cuenta del frío que tenía. Mientras corría, había sentido calor, el calor de todo su cuerpo agotado mientras lo extenuaba intentando avanzar cada vez más rápido. Pero ahora que se había detenido, se sentía cansada, débil.

El hombre, que no era mucho mayor que ella, la miró fijamente, y ella se sintió repentinamente incapaz de moverse. La próxima vez que el hombre le tendió la mano, ella no dudó en dársela. El hombre la hizo girar casi totalmente, y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

En realidad, no estaba tan lejos de su casa. Eso era un alivio, pues la chica no se sentía capaz de caminar mucho más. Cuando ya estaban casi en el pueblo, y la primera de las casas quedaba a la vista de la joven, el hombre se detuvo y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

−Ya hemos llegado.

−Muchas gracias, señor –contestó la chica−. Si hay algo que pueda ofrecerle…

−No se preocupe –contestó el hombre, acariciándole suavemente la mano con el pulgar–. Me basta con que no se olvide de mí. Mi nombre es Kol Mikaelson.

Se llevó la mano de la chica a la boca y le dio un beso que no fue más que un roce. A pesar de ello, la chica sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y no por el frío o por el cansancio.

−Yo soy Yana. Yana Petrova.

La sonrisa del hombre se congeló, y la soltó. Parecía mirar algo tras ella, por lo que Yana giró la cabeza, esperando ver al monstruo al que había visto mientras corría, o peor aún, a su padre con su espada, dispuesto a matar al hombre al que había visto de la mano de su hija. Pero no había nadie. Todo el pueblo se había refugiado en sus casas, y no había ni un alma por la calle. Yana volvió a girarse hacia el chico, y frunció el ceño. Estaba totalmente sola. Lo único que quedaba de él era su capa, que seguía sobre sus hombros.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

En el otro capítulo no lo mencioné, pero esta historia comienza más o menos en el capítulo 2x19 ("Klaus"). Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estoy bastante ocupada ahora que he empezado a trabajar. Intentaré escribir más.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Bienvenidos al TVDverso" del foro Legacies: The Next Generation of Vampire Diaries.

**#PALABRAS: 3,566.**

* * *

**LA OTRA PETROVA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**UNA INTERMEDIARIA, NADA MÁS**

Katherine Pierce llevaba dieciocho días sin dormir. Exactamente los mismos días que llevaba atrapada en el apartamento de Alaric Saltzman. En un primer momento, cuando Isobel la había traicionado y entregado a Klaus, lo único que había sentido era miedo, miedo de que Klaus la matara. Pero, obviamente, no iba a matarla, al menos no por el momento. Tenía mejores planes para ella, planes que obviamente incluirían muchas más jornadas como la primera que había vivido en aquel desordenado y feo apartamento. Para un vampiro, una puñalada en la pierna era dolorosa, pero no inaguantable. Siempre que estuviera bien alimentado. Por suerte, por el momento Klaus no le había negado el sustento. Pero Katherine se temía que aquello no duraría mucho. En cuanto hubiera roto la maldición, y ella estaba totalmente segura de que lo lograría, podría dedicarle toda su atención a ella. Qué bien.

Estaba sola en el piso. Llevaba ya un buen rato sin ninguno de los lacayos de Klaus molestándola, lo cual era positivo y negativo a partes iguales. Era positivo, porque cada minuto alejada del Original y su séquito significaba un minuto más de tranquilidad y de… vida. Pero también era negativo porque, francamente, se aburría. El apartamento de Alaric no tenía mucho entretenimiento disponible, y el poco que había ya lo había utilizado. Había revisado sus libros, sus películas y su música, y se había bebido todo el alcohol que había en la casa. Más o menos. Todavía quedaba alguna botella que había guardado para cuando estuviera baja de ánimos.

La vampiro se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Notó cómo un muelle se salía de su sitio, pero no pudo importarle menos. Y dudaba que a Alaric fuera a importarle. Sobre todo porque, en aquel momento, Katherine ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera vivo. ¿Podía alguien sobrevivir tanto tiempo fuera de su propio cuerpo?

* * *

−No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

Andie Star subía las escaleras varios pasos por detrás de su novio vampiro Damon Salvatore, que a diferencia de ella parecía totalmente decidido a invadir la vivienda de su amigo. Ella no quería meterse en problemas que tuvieran que ver con los Originales. No sabía mucho de ellos, pero sí era consciente de que, si Klaus estaba ahí, ella moriría. Y lo más probable es que Damon muriera también. Porque, por muy arrogante que fuera su novio, no era rival para Klaus.

Por supuesto, Damon no hubiera ido al apartamento de Alaric si Klaus estuviera ahí. Así que, con suerte, todo lo que encontrarían ahí dentro sería… la antigua amante de Damon. Andie sabía lo suficiente sobre Katherine Pierce como para ser consciente de que no quería estar cerca de ella. Era inteligente, egoísta y manipuladora. Y, tras haber conocido a Elena, sabía que sería también terriblemente hermosa. Andie siempre había tenido confianza en sí misma; sabía que era atractiva, pero también era lista y trabajadora. Ella no tenía motivos para sentirse celosa de nadie, pero estaba segura de que, cuando viera a Katherine Pierce, se sentiría celosa e insegura. Y ni mediante compulsión le confesaría algo así a Damon.

−Periodismo de investigación. Vamos a investigar.

Damon se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Alaric y le hizo una seña. Él no podía entrar, así que ella simplemente estaba ahí para poder colarse en el piso del profesor. Andie llamó a la puerta. Si había alguien dentro, alguno de los ayudantes de Klaus o el Original mismo, sería más fácil si ella se hacía pasar simplemente por una amiga.

−Alaric, ¿estás en casa? Soy Andie… Star, soy amiga de Jenna.

Andie no escuchó nada dentro de la casa, pero por lo visto Damon sí, porque agarró el pomo y, la reportera no supo cómo, logró abrir la puerta. Tras ella, Andie vio lo que había esperado encontrar ahí dentro. Katherine Pierce. Ella se giró hacia ellos, una expresión de alivio claramente visible en su rostro. Y en ese mismo momento, Katherine supo que, sin importar como se sintiese, tenía que aparentar indiferencia.

−¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó la vampiro. Y dicho aquello, desapareció del campo visual de Damon.

El vampiro hizo una seña a su novia, que entró en el apartamento mientras que miraba a la otra vampiro, que se había acercado hasta un escritorio terriblemente desordenado y lleno a partes iguales de libros y papeles. Katherine cogió un papel en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

−¡Wow! –exclamó Andie, intentando mantener las distancias con la otra mujer pero aparentando tranquilidad. Por suerte, el ritmo de sus latidos se mantuvo estable; si se hubiera acelerado, no habría sido capaz de ocultar su incomodidad−. Tenías razón, es idéntica a Elena.

Katherine dejó de escribir un momento para dirigirle una mirada asesina, y Damon, todavía al otro lado de la puerta del apartamento al no poder entrar sin ser invitado, asintió.

−Sí –el mayor de los Salvatore inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y pudo finalmente mirar a Katherine, que seguía escribiendo en aquel trozo de papel a un ritmo frenético−. Pensaba que estarías muerta.

−Por desgracia, no. Klaus no me va a dejar ir tan fácilmente –dejó de escribir y se giró, apoyándose en el escritorio y mirándolos con sospecha−. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

−Hemos venido a rescatarte –contestó Andie. Katherine la miró como si no fuera más que una niña molestando a los adultos en sus conversaciones.

−No, cariño –intervino Damon−. Estamos aquí para ver si merece ser rescatada.

−Cierto.

−Pensé que aún estarías viva. Alaric-Klaus se está adaptando demasiado fácil. Se me ocurrió que tenía que tener algún entrenamiento.

El vampiro sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, y los ojos de Katherine se abrieron como platos. Incapaz de evitar el impulso, la vampiro se acercó hacia la puerta y extendió la mano, pero chocó con la barrera invisible que el brujo de Klaus había puesto para impedirle salir del apartamento. Con un gruñido, la chica volvió a retroceder hasta el escritorio y cogió el trozo de papel en el que había estado escribiendo. Lo guardó en un sobre, y escribió un nombre en él.

−La verbena no va a borrar nada.

−Cierto. Pero servirá para prevenir compulsiones futuras. Y yo sé que encontrarás una manera de que te deje salir, aunque sea para tirar la basura.

Katherine ladeó la cabeza, sin duda pensando en todas y cada una de las posibles maneras en las que podría conseguir que Klaus la dejara salir, aunque fuera durante un minuto. Debió llegar a la conclusión de que merecía la pena intentarlo, porque se giró hacia Andie, que había estado muy distraída intentando averiguar qué había estado escribiendo la vampiro. Pareció sobresaltarse cuando sintió la mirada de la mujer.

−Haz que me lo dé.

Andie miró a Damon, que asintió con la cabeza. La humana se acercó a su pareja y cogió el frasco de sus manos. Una vez estuvo dentro del apartamento, Katherine se lo quitó de las manos y puso, en su lugar, el sobre en el que había escrito. En él había escrito un nombre en una preciosa caligrafía cursiva. _Yana Mikhailova_. Andie no conocía ese nombre, pero creyó ver una mueca de reconocimiento en la expresión de Damon.

Katherine le entregó a continuación otro papel, con otro nombre y un número de teléfono. _Juliet Harries_. Ahora sí, Andie vio la misma cara de confusión en la cara de Damon como en la suya.

−Por favor, llamad a Juliet. Decidle que Katerina está buscando a Yana. Ella sabrá cómo hacerle llegar mi mensaje.

−¿Quién es Juliet?

−Una intermediaria, nada más. Ya sabes que Yana es algo… paranoica –Katherine se giró hacia Damon, y su expresión casi se volvió suplicante, algo que no concordaba muy bien con la imagen que Andie se había creado de la vampiro−. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero esto es importante. Tú conoces a Yana, sabes que ella no es ningún peligro para ti.

−También sé que le encanta meterme en todo tipo de problemas. ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?

−En vez de deberte un favor, te deberé dos. Damon, por favor.

El mayor de los Salvatore pareció pensar en ello. Sin embargo, Andie pudo ver que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Se acercó a su novio y le tendió tanto el sobre como el papel. Damon los cogió, por lo que, si quería, en aquel momento podía descubrir los secretos de Katherine. No lo hizo. En cambio, se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo.

−Nunca olvides esos dos favores que me debes –le dijo a Katherine, que asintió mientras que se tomaba el vial de verbena. Damon se giró hacia Andie−. Vamos.

−Un placer –dijo la reportera, sonriendo a la vampiro, que puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Juliet Harries rebuscaba en su bolso en busca de sus gafas. Frente a ella, su profesor señalaba algo en el artículo que había estado discutiendo con ella, pero ella era incapaz de ver a qué se refería el hombre. Cuando finalmente las encontró, resistió el impulso de gritar un _¡por fin!_ y se las puso. Increíble. Aquello sí que era magia.

Por fin entendió lo que su profesor le estaba comentando, y en apenas un par de minutos estaba ya fuera del aula. En el pasillo le esperaba un hombre de pelo negro y ojos increíblemente azules, vestido totalmente de negro y con una expresión arrogante en la cara. Un vampiro. El vampiro que le había llamado el día anterior, y que le había pedido que se encontraran para entregarle un paquete para Yana. Por supuesto, al escuchar aquel nombre Juliet no se había podido negar.

−¿Damon? –preguntó la chica, a pesar de saber a la perfección que él era la persona con la que había quedado.

−¿Tú eres Juliet? –Damon la miraba con condescendencia, pero Juliet no se sorprendió; todos solían pensar que era una decepción−. Desde luego, no puedes ser más que una intermediaria.

−¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Katerina? No se equivoca. Bueno, dame el paquete.

−No tan rápido, rubia. Necesito información.

Juliet suspiró, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar a ver si Damon la seguía. No le hacía falta, lo notaba detrás suya, caminando con aparente indiferencia a pesar de estar claramente interesado. La joven caminó hasta llegar a la cafetería de la universidad, y pidió un chocolate caliente antes de sentarse en su mesa favorita. Desde allí podía observar toda la cafetería, al mismo tiempo que podía vigilar todos los movimientos de Damon.

La chica sacó un amuleto de su bolsillo y, manteniéndolo todo el rato por debajo de la mesa, comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar. Damon no se percató de nada, lo cual era una buenísima señal de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba dando sus frutos.

−¿Qué quieres saber?

−¿Quién eres?

−Juliet Harries. Estudiante de último curso de Historia en la Universidad de Princeton. Soy nativa de Hillsboro.

−Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿quieres? –Damon extendió una mano por encima de la mesa e intentó agarrarla por la muñeca, pero fue demasiado lenta−. ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Quién eres?

−Te he ralentizado. Y soy Juliet Harries, estudiante…

−¿De qué conoces a Yana?

−Somos amigas. Ella se está tomando un tiempo libre, por lo que ahora soy su intermediaria con el resto del mundo. Así que dame el sobre y yo se lo haré llegar.

−¿Y de qué conoce Yana a Katherine?

Juliet se rió. Si Damon no lo sabía, ella no sería la que le desvelara el parentesco entre las dos chicas. Así que dio un sorbo a su bebida, sin decir nada.

Al final, Damon se debió cansar del silencio, porque sacó el sobre y lo puso sobre la mesa. Juliet no hizo nada por cogerlo; en cambio, siguió mirando fijamente al vampiro frente a ella, sabiendo que él estaba esperando que ella se mostrara ansiosa, tal vez incluso temerosa. Al fin y al cabo, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. En teoría. La realidad era bien distinta, sobre todo si seguía ralentizando los movimientos de Damon.

−Dile a Yana que estaría bien que nos viéramos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Hay que rememorar los buenos tiempos –el vampiro sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Si esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Juliet, no la consiguió−. Bueno, yo me voy. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, brujita.

Dicho aquello, Damon se marchó. Dado que Juliet no había detenido su movimiento sobre el amuleto, el vampiro no pudo irse a velocidad vampírica. La chica lo observó irse con una sonrisa, disfrutando de su evidente enfado. Cuando ya no podía verlo, soltó el amuleto y respiró hondo. Se sentía agotada. Se tomó el resto de su bebida, cogió sus cosas y se marchó. Moría de ganas por llegar a casa.

* * *

_Rumanía, junio de 1489_

Yana corría, intentando con todas sus fuerzas escapar. Era inútil, y lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente rendirse. No podía darle la razón a su captor. Tenía que demostrar que, aunque fuera una simple humana débil y frágil, por lo menos tenía coraje y ganas de luchar. Y eso hizo.

Llegó al río antes de lo que había esperado. Eso estaba bien. Significaba que todo su entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó, esperando que su salto fuera suficiente como para llegar al otro lado del río, que en aquel punto tenía una anchura de unos dos metros. Resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos al ver el agua demasiado cerca, pero se contuvo. Enseguida, su pie descalzo hizo contacto con la tierra, y Yana no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le iluminó la expresión. Verdaderamente estaba mejorando mucho.

Oyó pasos acercándose cada vez más, y supo que, por mucho que hubiera mejorado, no era suficiente. Su captor la estaba alcanzando, y llegaría a ella antes de lo que le gustaría. Y cuando lo hiciera… No, no se podía permitir pensar aquello. Sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo, pero se presionó un poquito más, y se sintió correr todavía más rápido a través de los bosques.

Escuchó un silbido, y supo que ya podía empezar a decelerar. Aquello significaba que se había acabado el juego del gato y el ratón. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Bueno, nunca la había tenido. Pero aquella sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo durante los últimos minutos, la sensación de que cada vez estaba más cerca de escapar, había valido la pena. Yana giró la cabeza, esperando ver a su captor a lo lejos, pero no vio nada. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo raro que era recibir el aviso tan pronto, chocó contra un cuerpo. Un cuerpo desconocido, y al mismo tiempo, reconocible. Porque se parecía al de su captor, y olía parecido al de su captor, pero no era el mismo.

Yana levantó la cabeza, más de lo que tenía que levantarla cuando miraba a su captor, y vio a un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y labios llenos y rojos. Era un hombre hermoso, y sin embargo había algo terrible y mortal en él, algo que le hacía pensar que, en su presencia, nunca podría sentirse segura. La joven se quedó mirándolo, sin poder siquiera moverse, mientras que el hombre la observaba como si fuera la siguiente víctima en su larga lista de asesinatos. Y entonces, Yana escuchó los pasos de Kol, por fin alcanzándola. Él no había silbado. Había sido…

−Klaus.

Yana frunció el ceño. Había oído ese nombre. Kol le había hablado de él, de su hermanastro el híbrido maldito. Le había dicho que nunca podía confiar en él, que esperaba que no se conocieran nunca. No había tardado mucho en conocerlo.

−Hola, hermano. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo el híbrido. Yana comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero se detuvo en cuanto la mirada del híbrido se fijó en ella−. Creo que no nos hemos conocido. Niklaus Mikaelson, un placer.

Le tomó la mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia, y Yana, muy a su pesar, sonrió. Por muy peligroso que pareciera, también era encantador, y lo sabía. Y lo aprovechaba.

Kol apareció repentinamente delante de ella, bloqueándola de la vista de Klaus, que se vio obligado a mirar a su hermano. Seguía sonriendo, y Yana supo que el menor de los hermanos estaba luchando las ganas de borrarle aquella sonrisa de la cara a su hermano.

−Aléjate de ella, Nik. No te ha hecho nada.

−¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerle algo? Estoy interesado en el nuevo capricho de mi hermano. Sobre todo porque tú pareces muy interesado en mantenerla lo más alejada de mí posible.

−La mantengo alejada de ti porque sé lo que haces con la gente que le importa a tus hermanos. ¿A cuántos de nuestros "caprichos" has matado, Nik? ¿A cuántos más piensas matar?

Klaus agarró a su hermano del hombro, y Yana siguió caminando hacia atrás. Tenía miedo, tanto como el que había sentido justo antes de conocer a Kol. Ninguno de ellos parecía percatarse de sus movimientos, por lo que la chica aceleró el paso. Pero Klaus miró por encima del hombro de Kol y la fijó en el sitio con la mirada. Le dijo algo, Yana ni siquiera entendió qué, pero se vio avanzando de nuevo hacia los dos chicos, hacia los dos vampiros, hasta detenerse detrás de ellos.

Kol gruñó, furioso, y agarró a su hermano mayor del cuello.

−Déjala, Nik.

−Solo estoy evitando que se interne en los bosques por su cuenta, hermanito. Hay muchos peligros entre estos árboles –Klaus se quitó la mano de su hermano del cuello como si Kol no tuviera más fuerza que un niño de tres años−. Te lo juro, hermano. No voy a hacerle ningún daño.

Algo en la mirada y en las palabras de su hermano debió resonar, porque Kol se apartó de Klaus y se giró hacia ella, mirándola de verdad por primera vez desde que había llegado a ella. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y acunó su cara entre ambas manos, con una ternura infinita.

−¿Estás bien, amor? –preguntó en rumano. Yana frunció el ceño. Entendía el idioma, pero Kol y ella siempre hablaban en búlgaro; si le estaba hablando en rumano, era porque no quería que Klaus averiguara de dónde venía. La chica asintió−. Perdóname por todo esto.

−No pasa nada.

−Perdóname a mí también, amor –intervino Klaus, también en perfecto rumano−. Soy totalmente sincero al decir que quiero conocerte.

Yana lo miró. Y le creyó. Asintió con la cabeza, y las sonrisas de ambos hermanos se ampliaron.

Madre mía, pensó la chica. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

* * *

Yana fulminó con la mirada al teléfono que no paraba de sonar. Fuera quien fuera el que la estaba llamando, ¿por qué demonios seguía insistiendo? La chica no quería contestar, sobre todo porque estaba demasiado relajada en su baño de burbujas. El agua se había enfriado hacía rato, pero los vampiros no necesitaban calor, así que, si quería, podía quedarse en el agua durante todo el día. Bueno, o hasta que le entrara la sed.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando, y la chica finalmente estiró la mano y cogió el móvil, casi esperando que el agua lo estropeara. Por supuesto, no tuvo suerte, por lo que contestó sin mirar siquiera quién la estaba llamando.

−¿Qué quieres?

−¿Qué he hecho para merecer que me trates así, amor?

Mierda. Klaus Mikaelson al teléfono. No era su voz, ni su acento, pero la chica lo reconocía. Simpre lo reconocería. Lo que le faltaba. Yana se incorporó y se sacudió la espuma que seguía tercamente pegada a sus manos. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando dejar atrás su desgana para poder conversar con uno de sus pocos amigos. Con su cuñado.

−¿Qué quieres, Niklaus? No estoy de muy buen humor, la verdad.

−Se te nota –Yana escuchó la risa del Original, que no sonaba ni la mitad de atractiva de lo que solía sonar en su propio cuerpo−. ¿Qué te molesta?

−Tengo un mal presentimiento. Llevo varios días así. Va a pasar algo, lo tengo clarísimo.

−Tal vez sea porque se acerca la luna llena, amor –la voz de Klaus sonaba suave, y Yana puso los ojos en blanco. Ya habían terminado de hablar de ella−. Hablando de la luna llena…

−¿Lo vas a hacer? –interrumpió la chica, levantándose y saliendo al fin de la bañera. Caminó desnuda hasta su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama−. ¿Vas a romper la maldición?

−En unos pocos días. Y cuando la haya roto…

−Por fin me harás un poquito de caso.

−Eso mismo –contestó el Original. Tras varios segundos de silencio, Yana lo escuchó suspirar−. Pensaba que te alegrarías más.

−Me alegra. Pero sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento, Nik. No sé, estoy confusa. Necesito un par de días para volver a ser yo.

−Los tendrás. Nos encontraremos dentro de una semana. ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?

Yana se rió, pero le contestó igualmente. Como si no la tuviera controlada. Desde antes incluso de convertirse en vampiro, Klaus había tenido siempre ojos y oídos en sus movimientos, así que obviamente ya sabía que estaba en Princeton. Quedaron en encontrarse en Nueva York, una de las ciudades favoritas de ambos, en exactamente una semana y una hora.

Cuando colgó, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba desde las comisuras de la vampiro. Cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que quería.

Una semana.

Una semana, y tendría de nuevo consigo a Kol.


End file.
